The End of the Road
by Oathkibby
Summary: Link X Malon, The end of Ocarina of time Not a oneshot Lemon later, normal now. Link thinks about his life, OR IS IT? R&R Plz. Time killer to write. Chap 3 up because I finally found it in the forest called my documents.
1. The end

**APPARENTLY, I ONLY WRITE GOOD WHEN I'M DRUNK.  
And yet it still sucks, anyway, if this gets off topic, someone slap me.  
ilyevr13  
ZeldaXLink. Nekked ness. No smut. It's the hangover smut, the day AFTER it all.  
Also, another warning, I'm REALLY tired.**  
R&R Plz.

She's so cute, a tom-boy wannabe, she tries to do everything all by herself, they should rename this place Malon ranch.  
She does all the work, the least I could do was offer her one day's help, it's rest for me too, Ganondorf isn't the easiest task in the world.  
Now she's lying her on my chest, the simple slow rise and fall of her chest as she lay nuzzled into me.  
I whisper to her, and I know it may be too soon, but I am sure of this, even if she can't hear me past the dream.  
"I love you."  
To my surprise, her sub-concience was listening, and the kind hearted soul she is, it responds.  
"I love you too, fairy boy."  
Gah, I was taken aback, I had the smile of a man who had everything.  
When this is all over, I may just decide to take her in marriage, once I get back to defeating Ganonforf, I can just re-  
But then I had the frown of a man who had nothing left to gain.  
Will she remember this once I change history?  
Oh no.. Oh no..  
I plucked myself from our cuddle, watching her shining beauty of the moonlight on her skin, she was beneath a blanket, I tucked her into.  
A note I wrote.  
"Malon, I'm sorry I had to leave, the world needs saving, and the sooner it's safe, the faster I can come back."  
I scribbled it quickly, I hoped she could read it, but now was the time to go save the princess.  
Princess Zelda? no, no, Malon, the princess of my kingdom.

I ran to the temple of time, bawling my eyes out, Navi left me, Zelda said I would be forgotten by everything.  
Yeah, I was strong, but she was my support, and now she's just going to forget me.  
Gawh...  
Well... I could start again.. all over again.  
Hmm, I could last longer our first time, I could be gentle.  
This could be a good thing. Yes.  
And now, as I take my final steps as a man, and return to a childhood of lies, I wonder  
Will I forget her too?


	2. The beginning

**AND THE STORY BEGINS!**

**R&Rplz.**

As I open my eyes to another day without a fairy, thinking about when do I get mine? I'm a forest child too, just like the rest of them, well, I suppose I can just go play with Sar-… Sar… ….Who was I thinking about….?

I need more sleep.

"LIINK!!!"

I wonder who that could be, disturbing my nice comfy sleep, so I make my way to the door, and there lies Mido, with a disturbing pale face. Even his clothes are tinted white a bit.

"T-the Deku tree!"

Faster then I thought I could go, I hopped off the treehouse that I called home, madly dashed for the oversized plant we held close like a father, and the sight surprised me.

A fairy circled the small shrub that replaced our old deku tree. But the shrub seemed… odd… it was distorted, and faded away.

That fairy flew at me with a force enough to knock me back, screaming for help, until I heard an echo from the back of my mind.

"_He never __even __tried to save him this time… Maybe this was a bad idea."_

That was so familiar, it scratched into the back of my mind. That one I was thinking about before, but it slipped off my tongue at the time.

I noticed now the forest was darker, and that little shrub was gone, disappeared, the source of life for all of us, just gone in an instant.

Now that you mention it… why was it there…?

I shrugged it off and made my way quickly back to Mido, he was solid concrete, frozen.

Dead.

Everyone was, all Kokori thrived off the Deku tree, and since it wilted, they must have gone too. I knew I needed to seek help, so I began my journey.

I had heard tales of the outside of this world, night brought dread, evil skeletons which faught you relentlessly, being un-armed, I sprinted to the first haven I could find.

"Pleaasee… Food…"

I thought I had gone mad, a rock was begging for food. A walking talking rock, with a beard.

"Food…"

'It' passed out before me. And I begun searching the area for a weapon, and all I earned was an explosion, and a bottle of red juice. The red juice worked on my burns though, so I helped myself to another bottleful, almost dropped it when I heard a –very- loud roar.

"_Brother is not saving my people… of course… brother Link doesn't know what the problem is… we have to tell him, but how…?"_

Echoed the voices in my head, though this one sounded A LOT more manly, and barbaric, I felt the same strangeness that I knew it.

I finally began to notice my surroundings, ignoring a new pain on the back of my hand, and the fear of loss too. I felt the beige rock surrounding this multi-leveled cave which spiraled down to the bottom, many paths led to many places, but it was silent, I couldn't hear a single breath besides mine, and it was scary.

I left then, armed with some bombs lifted from the green grass planted oddly around this cave, and started my journey to the river.


	3. Delusions

**I'm sick of short fanfics. So I think I'll make my average chapter longer. Read it all before review please! =3 **

Ignoring the mass distress in this cave that obviously meant nothing to me, I made my way to the river, dropped all of my weaponry, and scooped up a handful of nice cold water. Luckily, I saw the mass amount of dead fishes piled up in my hand before I rubbed it all over my face. The sight was sad, six dead fish, though none had a wound, I was sure they didn't die from the water, it looked so pure, you could see to the floor of this sparkling blue river. Right down to the little water-born plants the swayed back and forth. What could've caused all this? I thought as I dropped _the _fish back into its home.

My eyes scanned the surroundings, I needed somewhere to stay, and the sky was orange. I had gone through the village before, and that yielded nowhere to rest, so I thought it was about time to go to the city, an inviting castle-like entrance with a mote. Besides, that had been closed earlier, and I didn't know if I would ever get a chance to go back into it. So that was my next destination.

I waded through mass of grass that held me back, to the point where I'd have to weed it, luckily though beneath it, lay a bright red jewel, currency of the forest – and hopefully this town too. – So I might be able to buy something to eat while I'm in town.

The floor beneath me was plain rock, easy to walk on, flat and even slightly hard to get used to, compared to what I walk on. Besides the people I saw, and the dogs, there were no little bugs on the ground, in the air, and no fairies around either. I was starting to feel out of place, and lonely, actually, I felt like a completely different species, everyone was at least two times my height, except this one girl who stood at the other side.

A stand out hair-style of orange that parted over her eyes, and fell down her neck, which almost met the small of her back, bringing out the shine in her eyes, though she gave out an expression that she had been waiting for a while. It was simple, she was cute, even her name was cute. So I approached her.

"Hi there." Huh… Wait..

"Nice clothes you got there, from a forest?" I'm sure I said a third word… what was it…?

"…Hello?" Her hand flailed before my eyes.

"Oh! Sorry, what?" She giggled, now speaking slowly.

"Areeee…Youuu…frooom…theee..foreest?" Wow, she's forward.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" She hinted with a few quick glances at my clothing.

"Oh, right, are you from here?"

"Here? Oh no, I live at Lon Lon Ranch."

"Oh! In the centre of Hyrule Feild?" My knowledge of the two day walk kicked in.

"Mhmm, and now I'm just waiting for my lazy dad to get back, he's been gone for hours!"

"Oh, where'd he go?"

"Just delivering milk to the castle, I bet he's sleeping." What nice parenting.

"I'll get him for you, I've gotta go there anyway."

"Thanks, uh.."

"My name's L-."

"Fairy boy, my name is Malon." I prepared to complain at this comment, my name is Lin- Wait, Fairy boy? I don't have a fairy…

My sadness must've surfaced, because those bright eyes looked at me with empathy, I didn't like it, so I started walking. I heard a whisper, something about 'him' being 'cute'. But this was forgotten instantly due to the sight before me. The sun shined, it's light reached past the castle, making it seem ominous, it's shadow reached even me from this distance. I was in awe, and bumped into the man clad in armor.

"Sorry kid."

"No problem." I made my way around him, but he stood before me.

"I mean, Sorry, no entry."

"I need to see the King." I need to help Malon.

"No you don't. No one's allowed through, now get out of here."

He spoke as he shoved me back around the corner, away from the delicious view of the skies, I almost started to dislike the look of the earth.

That changed though, Malon was in there, with an egg in hand.

"While you're going there, can you give this to my dad?"

"Uh… Sure!" I couldn't say no if I wanted to.

"Thanks Fairy boy." That name made me sad, but paired with the thanks, it made me return the same innocent smile that she now gave me. Egg in hand now, I climbed a nearby cliff, to avoid the waiting guard, though it was difficult, it took very few tries, and eventually I made it to the top. A stone with a face painted on greeted me with the time of day, but I ignored it, and walked ahead. A few guards here and there, but nothing I couldn't sneak by.

So I made it to the castle, which wasn't as appealing up close, and just as Malon predicted, a man lay sleeping by the back door, where the river flowed from inside of the castle, to the mote just around the castle.

A crackle or two before the loud shriek of a Cucco came beneath me. Loud enough to wake the dead, [Though not to alert the guards.] the man sleeping before me jumped with a fright.

"What time is it!?!" The impending doom fell down on him as he realized his mistake, and sprinted off into the distance.

I discarded the chicken, and moved through the hole that led me to another garden, where a personal guard of the castle had been staring.

"Oi! Kid! What are you doing here?!" He made his way to me, reached his hand out, I flinched, and closed my eyes. But the hand never met me, instead of the gloved steel hand around my arm, I _heard_ a strange sound, a fusion of thunder, and the crackle of a dried autumn leaf. Opening my eyes to a sight I never thought I would ever see. He was… teleporting between his grabbing motion, and a spot behind the shrubbery, looking away from me.

I reached out to touch the madness, to see if my sanity was still there, I never found out, but I knew now, he wasn't. It was just an image, some sort of trick. Maybe to scare off intruders, I was confused, so I just simply made my way through.

At the end, a girl waited, obviously she was the princess, but for some reason, I couldn't see her, she was there, but… she wasn't transparent, I saw her, but it was as if she was an outline in the world, an empty silhouette.

"Nice to see you again." A gloomy voice came from the 'shadow.'

"...Again?" She turned to me, I saw the sadness, even in her emptiness.

"Don't you remember?" I wondered if she was playing some sort of game.

"Hyrule is ending now, everything's going wrong." She gave out a sigh, a burden of the world was given to me, I felt I had to fix her sorrow, but I didn't get a chance to.

"Somebody help me!"

Guards came quickly, and following a few shoves, pulls, yanks and tackles, I found myself back in town, face into the rock.

**I did NOT make ANY mis-calculations. You'll probably understand later. Don't question it! Not even the sun. And, I re-did Malon's conversation 15 times, and still, I'm not proud of it.**

**Malon will make more appearances, I promise.**


End file.
